My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Lliam 5024)
Cast * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) as Twilight Sparkle * Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Pinkie Pie * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Rainbow Dash * Merida (Brave) as Applejack * Rapunzel (Tangled) as Fluttershy * The Once-Ler (Dr. Seuss The Lorax) as Rarity * Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Spike * Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) as Princess Celestia * Elsa (Frozen) as Princess Luna * Queen Lillian (Shrek 2) as Princess Cadence * King Harold (Shrek 2) as Shining Armor * Lily Loud (The Loud House) as Flurry Heart * Gru (Despicable Me) as Discord * Inky (Pac-Man) as Applebloom * Pinky (Pac-Man) as Sweetie Belle * Clyde (Pac-Man) as Scootaloo * Blinky (Pac-Man) as Babs Seed * Mrs. Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) as Cheerilee * Chet Alexander (Monsters University) as Snips * Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) as Snails * Tiny Tim (A Christmas Carol) as Pipsqueak * Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) as Daring Do * Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Nightmare Moon * Queen Narissa (Enchanted) as Queen Chrysalis * Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) as King Sombra * Lord Farquad (Shrek) as Lord Triek * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Feather Bangs * Alpha (Up) as Rover * Beta (Up) as Fido * Gamma (Up) as Spot * Pain (Hercules) as Flam * Panic (Hercules) as Flim * Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Mayor Mare * Gargamel (The Smurfs) as Trixie * Gwen Grayson (Sky High) as Gilda * Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) as Diamond Tiara * Goosey Loosey (Chicken Little) as SIlver Spoon * Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Derpy Hooves * The Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) as Fond Feather, Swoon Song, & Dear Darling * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as Big McIntosh * Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go) as Party Favor * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) as Sugar Belle * Lynn (The Loud House) as Night Glider * Lucy (The Loud House) as Maud Pie * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Igneous Rock * Martha (Hotel Transylvainia) as Cloudy Quartz *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Marble Pie *Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) as Limestone Pie *Wander (Wander Over Yonder) as Cheese Sandwich *Jedediah (Night at the Museum) as Braeburn *Rango (Rango) as Sheriff Silverstar *Penny (The Rescuers) as Zipporwhill *Brain Bots (Megamind) as Vampire Fruit Bats *Loki (The Avengers) as Mane-iac *Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) as Timberwolves *Stormfly (How to Train your Dragon) as Basil *Dragon (Shrek) as Princess Ember *Heather (How to Train your Dragon) as Starlight Glimmer *Madame de Garderobe (Beauty and the Beast) as Prim Hemline *Rocky Spokes (The Loud House) as Mudbriar *Squilliam Fancyson (Spongebob Squarepants) as Suri Polomare *Maestro Cadenza (Beauty and the Beast) as Frederic Horseshoepin *Sir Miles Axlerod (Cars 2) as Gladmane *Edna Mode (The Incredibles) as Photo Finish *Marcel (Rio) as Dr. Caballeron *Anton Ego (Ratatouille) as Zesty Gourmand *Gazelle (Zootopia) as Coloratura *The Baker (Into the Woods) as Mr. Carrot Cake *The Baker's Wife (Into the Woods) as Mrs. Cupcake *Fa Mulan (Mulan) as Mistmane *DJ Suki (Trolls) as DJ Pon-3 *Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea) as Silverstream *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Zecora *Carl Fredricksen (Up) as Cranky Doodle Donkey *Ellie Fredricksen (Up) as Matilda *Baby Deadly Nadder (How to Train Your Dragon) as Smolder *Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) as Flash Sentry *Gandalf the Grey (Lord of The Rings and The Hobbit) as Starswirl the Bearded *Conductor (The Polar Express) as All Aboard *Darla Dimple (Cats don't Dance) as Cozy Glow *Screaming Death (How to Train your Dragon) as Garble *Whispering Death (How to Train your Dragon) as Crackle *Firecomb Crusher (How to Train your Dragon) as Clump *Cybugs (Wreck-It Ralph) as Changelings *Cybug (Wreck-It Ralph) as Thorax *Cybug (Wreck-It Ralph) as Pharynx *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) as Poundcake *Charlie Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) as Pumpkin Cake *Granny (Looney Tunes) as Granny Smith *Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) as Bulk Biceps *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) as Filthy Rich *Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop 2012) as Sassy Saddles *Corey Riffin (Grojband) as Gallus *Mina Beff (Grojband) as Coco Pommel *Prince Kit Charming (Cinderella) as Prince Blueblood *Baby Cybug (Wreck-It Ralph) as Ocellus *Manny (Ice Age) as Prince Rutherford *Peaches (Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Yona *Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) as Bill Neigh *Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) as Sandbar *Stanley Pines (Gravity Falls) as Grandpa Gruff *Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) as Parasprites Gallery Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:Cartmans ohana spoofs